Call of Duty: Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops9 is a first-person shooter video game5 developed by Treyarch, published by Activision and released on November 9, 2010 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3,4 Wii,10 and Nintendo DS (separate version developed by n-Space)1 consoles. Officially announced on April 30, 2010, the game is the seventh installment of the ''Call of Duty'' series and the third game in the series to be developed by Treyarch. It is a sequel to the developer's previous title in the series, Call of Duty: World at War.11 It is the first Call of Duty title set during the Cold War era. Black Ops is a first-person shooter. The player assumes the role of a foot soldier and thus has access to various firearms, of which two at a time can be carried, as well as explosives such as grenades and other equipment to fight enemies. When players are close enough to an enemy, they can perform a melee attack which ensures a one-hit-kill. A character can be positioned in one of the three stances: standing, crouching, or prone; each affecting the character's rate of movement, accuracy, and stealth. The player can directly dive prone from a standing position. The player can momentarily run faster before getting tired. When the character has taken damage, the screen glows red. Health regenerates by avoiding damage. When the character is within the blast radius of a live grenade, a marker indicates the direction of the grenade, helping the player to either flee or throw it back. The game features a variety weapons such as crossbows (with alternative explosive ammunition), Dragon's Breath rounds and ballistic knives In The Machinima, There Is An Actually Speakonia Series Based Off This Game, In The Beggining, Richtofen Goes Into A Coma And Needs A Medicine, The Virus He's Having Is Mixed With The Zombie Virus And Heart Virus, For 160 Days, Derrick Has To Venture Through The World Wide Black Ops World, And With The Exception Of Racing Against Jeffrey Richtofen, Derrick Looked All Through The Country To Look For The Antidote, But Jeffrey Won In The Process, Returning The Antitdote To Richtofen, He Drank It, And Felt Better. Jeffrey Realized If He Was Going To Be Heartbroken If He Lost His Childhood Brother. Meanwhile, Derrick Found A Abandoned Village In Ancient Spain, And Meeting Professor Araragi, She Said If She Had Samus, She Said No. With A Doubt, It Was Rumored That In The Beta Version Of Black Ops, You Had To Fight Professor Araragi. After Her Conversation, She Said That Samus Was Being Held In A Top Secret Fortress Named "Mezari Mountain Fortress" At The Fortress, Derrick Found It Impossible To Climb The Mountain And Fortress Itself, After Staring At It For 50 Minutes, Eventually The 3 New Asssassins Came Out, Raging Raven, Crying Wolf, And Laughing Octopus Launched A Full Sneak Attack On Derrick Without Noticing Him, Fighting The 3 Of Them One-On-One, The Assassins Stated Derrick To "You're Not Allowed In This Fortress!" Derrick Did Nothing Innocent And Didn't Say It Was His Fault, Being Convicted, The 3 Assassins Won The Battle Against Derrick. After His Defeat, Derrick Was In A Coma And Inside The Mountain Fortress Prison, With Percission Thinking, Derrick Needed A Plan To Escape The Fortress, The Romans Started Their Attack On The Mezari Mountain Fortress And Provided A Distraction For Derrick To Make His Escape. After Derrick's Escape, Derrick Then Went To The Mezari Outpass To Meet Samus Aran Who Once Betrayed Derrick And Never Forgave Him, Once Samus And Derrick Met, They Engaged In Combat And Battled For The Sake Of Friendship. Derrick Won The Battle, And Samus Cried With Grief And Forgived Derrick And Eventually The 3 Assassins And The Black Ops Army Found Derrick And Samus Together, They Launched Their Full Potential And Samus And Derrick Escaped As Extreme People Would Do. As The Story Ends, Samus And Derrick Were Together, And Machinima Was Alive As The Morning Sun. For More About The Full Story, See: Video Game Black Ops (Distribution)